A you're adorable
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: Zack x Aerith. Zack courts Aerith for 2 weeks, each day with a different theme. AU. Chapter 2 is now up. Note: the first one I posted was the prologue not exactly chapter 1 .
1. Prologue: How it all started

**Title: "A" you're adorable**

**Summary: Zack x Aerith. Zack courts Aerith for 2 weeks, each day with a different theme. AU. **

**Chapter Title: Prologue: How it all started**

**Warning: Slight OoC**

**Pairing: Ain't it obvious? Zack x Aerith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, I only own the plot of this story (If I did own Final Fantasy VII it wouldn't be as successful)**

* * *

**How they met and what started the courting**

Zack, wearing a pure white suit, walked up and down the stairs in search of a lost item. While he was searching in the stairs, a woman in blue went down and stopped right in front of him then she bent forward...

"Good evening, sir" she started "May I ask what are you doing?"

To avoid being rude, he spoke "I am searching for my sister's wallet"

"Would you like me to help?" she asked him

"Thanks" he replied "By the way, you're Aerith, right?"

She looked him straight in the eye then smiled and said "Yup, that's me". Aerith turned around then pointed at something "Zack, is that it?"

Zack turned his head in the direction where her finger was ponting "That's it! Thank you very much"

"You're welcome, Zack" Aerith smiled then said "I'll be going over there by my friends now. See you later"

Before Zack could ask her something, he noticed that she had disappeared into the crowd '_Darn! I wanted to ask her to dance'_

"Zack?" a blond haired boy approached him. The boy looked a little like him except for an obvious difference: Zack has black hair while the boy is a blond.

"What is it, Cloud?" Zack asked sounding a little defeated

"Did I just see Aerith approaching you?" Cloud started grinning

"Why?" Zack asked while raising an eyebrow

"I heard from Tifa..." Cloud's words started trailing off

"What?" Zack sounded impatient

"...you like...Aeri-" Cloud's mouth was quickly covered by Zack's right hand while his let hand was on Cloud's collar

"When did she tell you?" Zack started tightening his grip on Cloud's collar

"The suit, man..." Cloud started smirking for he knew Zack didn't like that way of talking

Zack let go then said "Sorry...man..."

"Whoa..." Cloud started to gape "You're using the term 'man' now?"

"Shut up..." Zack retreated to a nearby chair

"So it's true?" Cloud asked "You like that smart brunette?"

"Well..." Zack changed the tone of his voice to something a little flirty, albeit it didn't sound too flirty it still changed

"Hey look" Cloud pointed to semi-distant table then whispered "She's alone"

"What do you want me to do?" Zack asked even though he knew the answer '_you want me to dance with her, right?'_

"Dance with her..." Cloud looked at him like a little kid expecting his request to be done

"Fine" Zack stood up then walked towards Aerith

When he reached er table he bowed then extended his hand and asked her "Would you like to dance, oh beautiful one?"

Aerith giggled then answered "Why yes, kind sir"

Zack and Aerith danced in the middle of the room. All eyes were set on them when everyone had noticed their excellence in ballroom dancing. When they finished dancing, they heard everyone clapping enthusiastically then they bowed.

"That was fun" Aerith commented "Shall we do it again some time?"

"Want one more round now?" Zack asked

Aerith nodded then said "Sure"

They went close again to each other and danced...again

When the prom had finished, Zack asked Aerith "Want me to drive you home?...Don't worry you won't be alone with me in the car. My friends Cloud and Tifa will be there"

Aerith smiled "Thanks"

Zack and Aerith patiently waited for Cloud and Tifa by the door

Their silence broke when Zack asked Aerith "Can I have your number?"

"Sure here it is" Aerith handed him a piece of paper with her number in it

"Is it okay if I just text my number to you?" Zack looked at Aerith

"I don't mind" said Aerith

When Cloud and Tifa finally emerged from the leaving crowd, they all headed to Zack's car

"Hello" Tifa waved her hand at Aerith

"Hi" Aerith waved back

"I'm Tifa" Tifa extended her hand to Aerith waiting for Aerith to do the same

"I'm Aerith" Aerith did the same and they shook hands

"You're the class sweetheart, right?" Tifa asked Aerith

"I am?" Aerith looked a bit shocked

"Yeah" Tifa nodded her head enthusiastically

"You're the cheerleader captain, am I right?" Aerith asked Tifa

"Yup, that's me" Tifa smiled at Aerith and Aerith smiled back

When Zack pressed the horn both girls noticed that the two boys had been waiting for them for over 5 minutes

"Our apologies" They spoke in unison and the boys answered "No problem"

Then they drove off

* * *

After one month of knowing and befriending each other, Zack asked Aerith a semi-sensitive question "Is it alright if I court you?"

Aerith couldn't help but smile then answered "I wonder how long..."

"Is that a yes?" Zack asked looking like he was expecting a positive answer

Aerith nodded and Zack jumped around the hallway shouting 'YES!' all the way

Aerith smiled then thought to herself '_cute...he...that...it was cute'_

* * *

**Well what do you guys think?**

**Should I continue it or not?**

**Your answer and reviews are highly appreciated **

**Thanks for reading**

**Oh yeah and if you spot any grammar or spelling errors please tell me immediately so that I can change it **

**:)**


	2. A you're adorable

****

I decided to continue this story because I was so glad to see that on its first day in Fan Fiction 40 people read it...:)

**Chapter: "A" you're adorable...**

* * *

Lunchtime...

Zack ran across the lunchroom to talk to Aerith

"Good morning" he said loudly

"Good morning to you too" she again

"Can we talk?" Zack asked looking at Aerith

Aerith's eyes met Zack's gaze them replied "Sure...about what?"

"I want to court you, right?" he answered

"Yes, I know about it" Aerith answered Zack's question

"Well what do you think of me showering you with different kinds of gifts, each with different themes?" said Zack seriously though smiling

"That would be sweet" Aerith answered sincerely

"Okay so let's start today" Zack smiled then called out to a friend who handed him a sort-of-large-sized gift in a pink box with small holes. He handed out the gift to Aerith then said "Today's theme is 'A- you're adorable'. You'll understand what I meant by 'theme' when you open the gift"

Aerith accepted the gift then set it down gently on her lap. The gift shook a little and Aerith got shocked which made her more curious about the gift. "Can I open it now?"

"Go ahead" Zack encouraged her to open it

Aerith slowly opened the lid of the box then heard a faint 'bark'. Aerith opened it faster and there she saw a 1-month-old golden retriever. "It's adorable" she commented "Thank you, Zack"

"See, I told you it'd be adorable" Zack grinned then asked "Whatcha gonna name it?"

"Goldie" she answered excitedly then hugged the puppy who licked her right cheek "So sweet..."

* * *

**I chose a golden retriever because it is my favorite dog breed and I chose the name "Goldie" for no actual reason it just popped into my head and didn't want to stop appearing in my thoughts until I actually name the puppy 'Goldie'**

**Well what do you think? Should I continue it or not?**

**The next chapter is "B- you're so beautiful" which I'll post...maybe tomorrow or on Sunday or some other time**

**Oh yeah and if you see any mistakes please feel free to point it out...Thank you**

**:)- Square-Enix Fan **


	3. B you're so beautiful

**Chapter 2: B- you're so beautiful**

The next day….

Aerith entered her classroom and quickly headed to her desk because she saw a bouquet of red roses on it. As Aerith picked up the bouquet she noticed that it came with a card. She picked up the card and read it aloud:

"_Aerith,_

"_This is the second gift I'll be giving you. I hope you enjoy then_

"_-Zack"_

'_Interesting' _Aerith thought to herself _'He just gets better everyday but I still prefer the puppy'_

"Good morning, Aerith" said a boy her age behind her

"Good morning to you too, Zack" she greeted. "So what's the next theme?" she asked

"You have to figure that out" Zack answered "My lips are sealed"

"Let me guess…wonderful?" she asked and he shook his head. "Pretty?" she asked again then he said "Close but it's still wrong"

Aerith put her hands on the sides of her hips then said "Beautiful? Mysterious? Elegant? What?"

Zack put his right hand on her shoulder then said "The first one was right"

"Beautiful?" Aerith asked while smiling

"Yeah" Zack answered

"Why?" Aerith raised her eyebrow and tilted her head

"Because you are so beautiful" said Zack "You're more beautiful than that bouquet that I bought for you"

Aerith smiled again then hugged Zack and said "Thank you!"

* * *

**I know that it is very short. The chapters of this story will be short because it's something like a drabble story.**

**Please vote: Should I continue this story? Yes or No. Please vote through review**

**It's because I have other stories and if you want me to continue this then I will continue it if not I'll continue it only when I feel like it**

**If more people answer yes then I will post the next chapter: 'C- you're a cutie full of charm'** **next week**


End file.
